You're Never Alone: Part 2
by Camryn's Fuzzy Ears
Summary: Starts out when Cam and Danny are going on a vactaion trip. But what will happen when they start school? Could there be trouble? Read and find out! D x OC S x T
1. Road Trip

For the record, I couldn't find my Jump Drive, so I just used my mom's. Don't tell her...anyway:

**Disclaimer:** This second part of my Story belongs to me, but anything that goes with the show Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Man I wish we were related.

**Road Trip**

"Come on, Danny! We need to hit the road!" I slammed the back of my Durango after I had stuffed the last backpack in. He walked out of his house carrying his laptop cast. I watched him, using one hand to lean on the fender. "Ready to go?" "Finally." I hugged my dad. "Bye Daddy. Bye Mom." I hugged her, too. "Have fun, and be careful." She looked, no glared, into my eyes. "We're trusting you." Dad added. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

I turned to Mr. And Mrs. Fenton. "Thank you for letting Danny go with me." "It's no problem. Just don't do anything that'll make us regret that decision." "We won't, don't worry." I got in the passenger seat of my SUV. Danny was to drive first so he got in the driver's seat and started the vehicle. He took a deep breath and looked at me. "Ready?" "Yeah." I nodded. "Then let's shove off."

_Hey. I'm Camryn Derva for those of you who don't know me. If you didn't, you should go back and read part one of "You're Never Alone." It will make everything in this story 100 more clear; I think anyway. _

_Welcome back everyone, for part two of "You're Never Alone. I love you all, but the one person that I love more than anything in the world is the guy sitting right next to me, Danny Fenton, my boyfriend of a little over two years. So, we're now sixteen and have just finished out junior year of high school. But seriously, this is our first road trip together, no parents, just him, and me. We are going to see Samson in college, then visit Averfield, you know, my old town? Anyway, I-_

"What cha writin'?" "A travel journal." Lemmie see." He tried to grab his laptop. "NO!" I moved it out of his reach. "Keep your eyes on the road." He went back to driving. "It's my laptop." "And I'll e-mail it to myself so you can't get to it." "No fair." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You'd better keep that inside your mouth unless you plan on using it." He mumbles. I didn't understand what he said, and I didn't care, so I went back to typing.

_I've grown 3 inches in 2 years to make me 5'7" tall and thank God I stopped growing. But that's nothing compared to the 6 inches Danny grew. He's 6'1" and grew some muscles. Ghost fighting really pays off in the long run. I guess you could say I've filled out, too._

_Anyway, no one knows this except Danny and me yet, but Jazz is actually engaged! It's so romantic! The actual wedding isn't until she gets out of college, but still._

_Hey look! There goes the Amity Park sign! Yay! _

_Well, some of you may be wondering where Sam and Tucker are in all of this. When you last saw them, your minds were wandering. (Or not wandering. Remember pg 83 of Chap. 10?) They purchased a house together when Tucker turned 16 last September. Sam's birthday is in May so she's already 17. We'll check on them later._

_So it's 8:15 in the morning on Monday and we won't get to Samson's college until Friday. This will be a long week._

I e-mailed the document and deleted it, then closed the computer. I held it close to my chest and put my feet on the dashboard, then laid my arm on the middle console. "What are you doing?" He chuckled. "Making myself comfortable. How far are we going today?" "You know how far." "Yeah, but you have to keep telling me cuz I can't believe we're going there." He sighed. "Las Vegas, Nevada."

I sighed and laid my head back. Samson was in Maryland; Averfield was in Pennsylvania. "Hey, since we're going to the East coast, you wanna go to Florida?" "For what?" "There's a rocket launch in three weeks. WE see Samson on Friday, go to Averfield by Monday and spend a week there, then head down to Florida and get there by Wednesday, spend three days there for the launch, head back to Amity Park, California and are back there a week before my birthday." "Sounds good. We just need to okay it with our parents." "They already said it was okay." "What?" "They knew every detail of the trip. Just thought I'd surprise you." I flashed a smile. "That's so sweet. And kind of annoying, but, if I could kiss you right now, I would." I giggled. "I love you, too." I said and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But I did bring it up last minute so we don't exactly have a hotel booked so we have to find one down there." I laid my arm back down on the middle console and rested my head on my other hand, looking out the window, totally not paying attention to anything else.

Danny grabbed the hand resting on the console and laced his fingers through mine. Then he brought it up to his lips so that I could feel his breath on my fingers. I giggled a little, "What, Love?" "We should stay at a really nice hotel in Florida." "Like?" "The Hilton." "Only if we get to stay in a suite, a really expensive suite." "Sweet!" "Yeah, don't do that." "Sorry." "Can I have my hand back?" "No." He kissed the back of my hand. "It now belongs to me."

We arrived in LAS VEGAS at about 5 o'clock and checked into the motel. The one thing that sucks about VEGAS thought is that you can't do anything unless you're 18, which, we're not. What you can do is stay in the motel and watch movies all night, or TV shows, or, other things. So, basically, we can't do much.

I walked out of the bathroom in my pajamas (light blue shorts with a button-up tee shirt to match) and grabbed my hairbrush. Taking my headband out, I started to brush my hair. "Anything good on?" "No." He clicked off the TV. I plopped down next to him. "What do we want to do?" "We could have a web cam chat with Sam and Tucker." I looked at the clock, which read 8:03. "I guess it's not too late." "What could they possibly be doing this late?" "You're really asking me that question?" He sat there for a minute. "No." I mouthed, "Okay" and got up to get his laptop." "They might not be on."

I sat back down and laid it on my lap. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "I love you." I kissed him back on the lips. "I love you, too." The computer pinged, meaning Tucker and Sam was logged on. "Hey, you guys there?" Danny typed. It took several minutes, but they finally responded with a "yeah, we're here." "We're hooking up a web-cam." "Hey guys!" We saw them on-screen.

Sam had a little make-up on and her shoulders were bare. We could see Tucker's bare chest. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt Tucker?" Danny asked. "Why aren't you?" "I'm ready for bed actually." "Oh, well, I was getting ready for the party." "Oh yeah! Paulina's party is tonight. I totally forgot." I glanced at the clock. Her party started an hour and a half ago.

I rolled my eyes and got off the bed to get my own blue laptop. After logging on, I kissed Danny on the cheek. "I'll be at the pool. I'm logged on if you need me." I grabbed a key and walked out into the hall in my bare feet. I wandered out to the pool. I sent Sam a message, "Sam?" "One sec." She opened a web cam with just her. "Tucker took his PDA and went to talk with Danny. What's up?" "You guys aren't getting ready for the party." "Ehh...How'd you know?" "It started a while ago." "Oh...We went, if that counts." "And left several hours early. I helped plan that party." "I know it just wasn't fun with you not there so we went home." "Yeah, but why'd you lie?" "Um, we didn't want you to know..." "Never mind, I don't want to hear the rest of that sentence. Why don't you two just get engaged already?" "Actually..." "No way!" She held up her left hand. "Wow. It's so huge and sparkly." "He worked overtime these last couple of weeks and sold some of his techno stuff. I never saw it coming." "Aww. That's so sweet."

"So what about you and Danny?" "Nothing yet and I'm just fine with that." "Wha..." "I want to finish high school first, maybe even college, get a stable job. Those kinds of things. Weddings cost A LOT of money. Danny interns for my dad and I work at the make-up counter at Penny's." "Okay. I get the point. I just thought you guys were at least thinking about it." "Not yet." I shook my head. "I've got to go Camryn. I'll talk to you later, okay?" "Okay. See you." "Bye."

I closed the screen and sat with my legs under me and sighed. Would we get married? Had he even thought about it? A million other questions crossed my mind. "Boo!" A warm puff of air graced my ear and I jumped. "Danny!" "Yes?" He appeared in front of me in a hoodie and shorts. He sat down next to me. "You know, sometimes I think you scare me just so I'll kiss you." "Sometimes." We kissed. "Other times, it's just funny to see you jump." I kissed him. "You're lucky I love you." "Was that a threat?" "Maybe." "Well, I think you're lucky that I love you." "Am I now?" He nodded. I combined my powers to become invisible and intangible at the same time, one of the powers I had accomplished in the past two years. "That's not funny Camryn. Using your powers is against the rules." He said.

So not to give away my position, which was still right next to him, I thought to him, "You used your powers against me earlier. I believe that's how this started actually." "Would you come back if I said I was sorry?" "Yes." I said and appeared next to him. "That was mean." "Was it? I thought it was kinda funny." "You did?" I looked up at the sky. "Yeah." I said quietly. Danny looked up to see what I was looking at.

"The moon's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" "Not as beautiful as you are." (Audience goes "Awwwwwwwww") (Me: That was so sweet! I wish I had a guy that sweet. Oh wait! I do!) Danny then tried to kiss me, but I moved my head. (DENIED!!) He pulled me close. "What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear.

-Danny's POV-

She looked at me with really sad eyes. "Sam is getting married." "I know. So?" "Well, when she's married, she won't have any time to do best friend stuff with me any more." "She has time for you now, doesn't she?" "Yeah." "What make you think she wouldn't do best friend stuff then?" "I don't know...You knew, didn't you?" "About Tucker asking Sam? Yes." "Why'd you tell him to ask?" "I didn't. He told me about it, I told him it was a bad idea." "Why?" "I don't think they're ready." "You don't think we're ready either, do you?" I chuckled. "Camryn, I definitely want to spend the rest of my life with you." "But..." "We're still in high school, we still have a little time to enjoy life without permanently binding together, although, being married to you will be entertaining." "So, you want to get married?" "Yeah. Eventually."

"Well, what makes you think I want to marry you?" She had her face turned so I couldn't see her expression. So I held her waist tighter and said, "Because, you're mine and no other man will ever, ever, ever have you. Besides, I'm the only guy your parents trust." "What makes you think they trust you?" There was a silence while I thought for a second. "Because they haven't tried to kill me yet?"

"Actually, this trip, for my parents, will be a major factor in whether thy try to kill you or not." "How so?" "If I'm pregnant or not when we get back." I laughed. "Are they psychotic?" "Apparently. They already have a doctor's appointment set up a few days before my birthday." "I'm confused. Which one of us do they not trust?" "You." "I don't know why. We've been dating, for what? a little over two years? And we've lived across the street from each other for..." I paused a minute. "A little over two years." She finished. "Oh. I guess that would be a reason not to like me." "Mom and Dad like you a lot actually. They just don't trust the 'boyfriend' part." "Weren't your parents supposed to call...?" "Don't worry, I have my phone...crud."

-Camryn POV-

"Come on!" I grabbed Danny's hand and ran back to our room.

When we got back, I went on a frantic search for my phone. I tore up the room while Danny just stood there. Every once in a while, he's say my name, but I wasn't paying attention.

Then I heard one of the worst and best sounds of the situation, the ring tone that told me my mother was calling. I stopped and listened. Danny reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled the phone out, then gave me a smug look as I answered it. "Hello...Yeah, we're both fine...We made it to Vegas just fine Mom... No... Yes... Yes... We won't... Love you, too... bye." I hung up and threw my phone at the foot of the bed. Danny grabbed his and mine out of his pocket and placed them on the dresser. "Tired?" He asked. "Yes." He came over and I made room for him to sit behind me. I leaned back on his chest. "Danny, you are the best boyfriend in the world. "I know." I snuggled up to his nice man chest and fell asleep.


	2. Colorado Springs, Colorado

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Butch Hartman's work, although I'd buy if from him in a heart beat! Except I'm broke.

I woke up, still in Danny's arms. I stood up and stretched; I was driving to Colorado Springs today. Why did Danny get all the short drives? Well, I do get Annapolis to Averfeild. That's the shortest distance on our journey! All well, I kissed Danny on the cheek and went to take a shower.

Now, I particularly like the summer months. I liked being able to let my ears out because I spent most of the time at home with Danny, Sam, or Tucker, or at their houses, because Mom and Dad were always away on business. Another reason I was going on this trip: They had a huge business thing to go to for three weeks and I wasn't about to stay in that huge house, by myself, for three weeks. They suggested I spent it with Sam, Paulina, or Valarie. My response to this was: Sam had..."prior engagements", (how ironic) Paulina had to go to Mexico and visit relatives, and Valarie...well she never liked me, but she does like Danny so she was already off my list. That's when a road trip to see Samson was suggested and eventually evolved into this Samon, Averfeild, Florida visit. We gave Danny a map the excluded the Florida part, and BAM! We have a surprise. Watch, I'll have a surprise for me when I get home. He's so creative and resourceful! I love him!

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry my hair and one to wrap around my body. Soon, I was out of the bathroom all together and woke Danny up. He was all sprawled out on the bed now. So I did what any loving girlfriend soaking wet, draped in a towel would do, I threw a pillow at him and said, "Wake up!" (Done it more than once too!) He moaned. "Do you have to do that every time you see me sleeping?" "No. I just think it's funny!" "I guess I deserve that for what I did last night." "Yeah, you did, but I love you anyway." I kissed him. "Now go take a shower!" "Why?" "Because it's good to have good cleanliness habits and because I need to get dressed, now go!"

Within less than half an hour, we were checked out and gone. Today was my day to drive, great. Colorado Springs, Colorado was our destination today, although I think we could have made it to Kansas City, Daddy said it was best we not overheat my car. "We'll see Samson soon enough." Danny said, reading my face, then going back to his stupid book. "I still don't get how you love my brother like you do! It's creepy actually." "Well," he closed his book, "remember this time two years ago when Samson left for college?" "Yes Love, how could I forget." "I asked him how he knew to send me in to apologize. He said he didn't, he just knew we were meant for each other. In fact, he liked us together. He never told on us when we made-out and slept in the same bed, the same night." "He knew!" "The entire time." "No wonder you suck up to him so much every time he visits." He shrugged and went back to reading.

-Danny-

I flopped down in the bed in our hotel room. "Rest up Love, you drive tomorrow." "But Baby!" "Don't you 'But Baby!' me! We had an agreement!" "I know. I just don't wanna drive to Kansas City!" "Why not?" "Do you know how many people die there in a week?" "No." "A lot, okay. Most from shootings." "I bet it's no more dangerous than L.A." "Yeah?" "We'll be fine." He sat up as I sat next to him. He glanced at me mischievously, and then pretty much tackled me on the bed. I giggled. "What love?" "Nothing." He stroked my cheek lovingly. "I just love looking at my Baby." My phone rang. "My mom has the worst timing."

"Yes Mom?" "Hey Camryn. Just called to check up on you guys." "Yeah, we're fine. We're at the hotel in Colorado Springs so we made it safely." "Okay, just be careful tomorrow in Kansas City, okay?" "Okay Mom. Love you. Tell Daddy I love him too, kay?" "Okay. Love you too." "I wonder if your parents are gonna call?" His phone rang. "Who is it?" "I don't know. Hello?"

"Danny?" "Jazz?" He put her on speakerphone. "Yeah, it's me. What was I interrupting?" "Nothing." We said together. "You guys are such liars." "Well what are you doing 'big sister'?" He said in a mocking tone. "Not much, just called to see how your trip was going." "We've made it to Colorado Springs. We should arrive in Kansas City tomorrow."

-Jazz-

I held my stomach as it surged. "Be careful up there guys, okay?" "Okay Jazz." I heard Camryn say. "I'll call later to check up on you guys, Okay?" "Okay Jazz. We'll talk to you later." "Yeah." I held my stomach again, this time, with both arms. I didn't have the heart to tell them. Danny had told me he intended to ask Camryn to marry him, but not for a while, and if I had told them about...I wouldn't exactly be setting an example...

-Camryn-

I turned to face my love and looked directly into his baby blue eyes. "Something's wrong." "With what?" "Not what, who. There's something wrong with Jazz. I know it." "My sister's fine. She's a strong woman and would tell me if she needed me." "Sure?" His fingers laced behind my back, and mine around his neck. "I'm positive. We'll even go visit her this summer if you want to." "Okay." "I'ma kiss you know, okay?" "Okay..."

Our faces were an inch apart when there was a knock at the door.

"We have the worst timing." Danny said as I answered the door. It was the pizza guy. "That'll be $11.50 ma'am." I gave him $12, took the pizza, said, "You weren't that fast," And closed the door.

"We've only been gone two days and I'm already worried, but not about the trip. Something is wrong with Jazz; I just know it! And Danny's worried about Kansas City tomorrow. What is so bad about Kansas City?

"On the flip side of that, I can't wait to see my friend Natalie again! I don't even thing she knows I'm coming! And if Samson keeps his yap shut, she won't know."

"Baby, whatcha writin'?" "I told you! It's a travel journal!" I minimized the screen as he leaned over to look while chewing his last bite of pizza. "I also told you that you couldn't read it." He gave me a hurt look. "No!" He got off the bed and looked out the view and I stated typing again. He tried to run at me by surprise and I turned intangible. I heard a "thud" a few seconds later. "You're gonna get security called on us." Being as we were on the second floor and the people below us were stiffs. "We'll be fine."

A knock came at the door. I answered it this time. "Can I help you sir?" It was the manager of the hotel. Danny walked up behind me and smiled at him. "Yes, we've have reports of loud noises coming from this room." I gave him the sweetest confused look and asked, "What kind of complaints, Mr. Crenshaw?" He smiled back. "Nothing really. Just a loud thump and what was called 'shouting'." "The thump was my fault, sorry. I fell off the bed because I fell asleep watching TV and just, kinda, slid." I giggled. "It was funny to watch too!" I turned back to Mr. Crenshaw. "As for the shouting, I don't recall anything above an inside voice spoken, but we did have a pizza guy come earlier." He smiled. "Oh don't worry about it Miss..." I gave him a big smile. "Derva." His eyes questioned me. "So you're Mr. Derva?" "Oh! No! That's my daddy." "Oh!" he chuckled. "Sorry. Anyway, I'll handle it Miss Derva, don't worry about it." "Thank you Mr. Crenshaw." I smiled. "Have a nice night you two." "You too!"

There was a knock at the door around midnight. "Danny." I put my pillow ouve my head and closed my eyes tightly. I felt the weight on the bed shift as Danny's arm moved from my waist. Oh please don't let it be Mr. Crenshaw again, please let my senses be tired and wrong.

They weren't. Or, it wasn't, really.

Danny yawned. "Mr. Crenshaw? Is there a problem?" My eyes shot open. "No...well yes. Reports of loud noises coming from this room again." "This late at might?" "Just fifteen minutes ago." "I'm sorry Mr. Crenshaw, but we've been asleep for two hours now. Long drive tomorrow, and Camryn's tired from driving all day today. I don't possibly see how it can be up. Maybe they're just trying to get us in trouble." He nodded in understanding. "Okay. Sorry for waking you." I yelled from under my pillow, "It's fine, really! Goodnight Mr. Crenshaw!" He sighed. "Goodnight you two."


End file.
